Untold tales of Gotham
by harleyjquinnk
Summary: The following is a collaboration of many short stories that all take place in Gotham City. The stories are all based off of songs. Characters will possibly include: Harley Quinn, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Two Face, and more.
1. Warrior

_**The following is a collaboration of many short stories that all take place in Gotham City. The stories are all based off of songs. Characters will possibly include: Harley Quinn, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Two Face, and more.**_

**Warrior**

It was a week before Christmas and almost every possible inmate was inside Arkham Asylum. The few that weren't were some very minor escapees who wouldn't be causing trouble any time soon. Harleen Quinzel, better known as the infamous Harley Quinn, sat on her cot inside her cell she shared with Poison Ivy. Changed by Radioactive chemicals, Dr. Pamela Isley was changed into a human plant. She had only given one person an immunity, Harley Quinn. Harley was there to provide carbon dioxide for Ivy to breath. Likewise with Ivy to Harley.

In almost an instant, Harley stood up. "You know Red? Why are we all hauled up in this cell when we were just being human? I mean isn't that what humans do? Destroy? It's not like we were doing any different." She stated. "Harley, you're right. Mankind is always destroying plant life, I mean take the Amazon Rainforest for example. If humans hurt plants its okay but its not okay if humans or plants hurt humans?" "Not exactly where I was heading but it looks alright on your road. So... Lets stick with that." Harley mumbled. Ivy called over a guard. "Excuse me? I don't feel so good. Take me to the nurse?" Ivy said with a tone that could seduce anyone. "Uh... Yeah... Sure." The guard stutterd. He unlocked the cell and Ivy grabbed his face. "Listed up darling. Don't trust criminals while you're alone." With that, Ivy kissed the man who fell to the floor. Cold. Silent Dead.

Harley and Ivy ran out of their cell. Quickly avoiding guards and nearby cameras. Knocking people out as they went. Ivy went to brake out people while Harley rushed to the intercom to explain. "Ahem! Testing! Oh good! It works. Ivy don't forget Mistah J!" Harley's voice rang throughout the Asylum. Any guard or nurse that wasn't already knocked out either ran out or tried to get the inmates that were being released back in their cells. "Inmate of Arkham! Harley Quinn here. So um... Here is my little explanation speech. We are humans... Well most of us anyway. We have committed a crime. But so what! We were born to break the doors down! We won't go down without a fight! Thats just how we were made. We. Are. Warriors! Love us or Hate us. We won't go down." Harley yelled. "We flirt with disaster... Well you guys probably do anyway. I flirt with my 'Puddin." The door that Harley had locked that concealed the room busted open. "Well... Looks like I gotta go. Bye!" Harley made a mad dash for the gun she had managed to get from a guard.

Over with Ivy stood an army of released patients. "Ready to fight?" Ivy asked which was followed by a round of cheering.


	2. Thinking of You

Selina Kyle drove down the streets of Gotham. "Attention Gotham! There has been a mass break out at Arkham Asylum. Many mass murdering criminals Have escaped. The death toll is 20+ at the moment." Selina flicked the radio to a different station. A song was playing. A special song. Her song. Their song. "No." Selina shouted. "Heck no Bruce! Not thinking of you today!"

Just at that moment her cell phone started to buzz. She didn't bother to look at the I.D. and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Selina? Its Bruce. I'm really sorry about before. I was wondering if you would like to see a movie tonight." Bruce Wayne said over the phone. "Uh... Sorry I can't hear you! Going through a tunnel." She cackled, trying to make the impression of a tunnel. "Tonight?" Selina shook her head. "Nope. Can't do then. I have plans. Gotta go." Selina quickly hung up.

"He had his chance. But he decided to cheat on me with that little military brat!" She yelled. Selina quickly composed herself as she arrived at the iceberg lounge. It was a nice place to eat, but it was also the top criminal restaurant in all of Gotham. "Oh thats right! I get to come here! Because I am a criminal. Not just any criminal. I am Catwoman." Selina smile as she grabbed her purse and walked in.

The air had a nice family feel to it. She cut her way to the front. "I'm here to see Mr. Tweet." She said. That was the code saying. It secretly meant 'I am a criminal. A table in the rogue section would be nice.' The waiter nodded and lead her to the back. She was surprised to see almost everyone else there too. "Hey Selina!" The Riddler called. "I'm celebrating the escape of friends." He explained. She pulled up a chair.


	3. Insane

I was watching the news to see all the reports on the 'big escape'. My handy dandy disposable henchmen sat on the floor in front of me. My phone rang for the fourth time tonight. "WHAT?!" I said angrily. "Mi-mi-Mistah J?" It was Harley. She was really cramping up my style. Breaking me out and what not that I could have done on my own. "What do you want! I'm busy." I yelled. "Are you coming? Everyone's here..." She spoke in a timid annoying voice. "I can't believe you feel neglected. You are such a child Harley." "But... But..." "No buts Harley. Butts are for sitting. I think you're too obsessed." I told her.

"Give it a rest Harley! I need some space! Not a clingy little minx." "But Puddin! You really need to be here! We belong together." She persisted. She won't leave me alone! I put on a busy tone. "Your cruel." She said in a jokingly pouty voice. "I'm crazy." I said, letting all my emotions be explained by those two words. "Harley, I need a little space. I'm sick of your face." I explained. "You... Monster. I'm mental because of you. What have you done to me?!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Baby calm down. Have fun and I'll see you later." "Okay mistah J." She hung up.

Its like I'm stuck in a cage and she has the key. I know I made her insane but before she was an obedient little doctor. So apparently she was like a Jack in the box. Simple and normal at first then, give it a few turns of the handle and POW! Surprise! Some wild little unknown thing pops out at your face and scares the crap out of you. I guess thats Harley.

Sometimes I miss the perfect little angel of a doctor. Other times I'm grateful for the bundle of unpredictable chaos I have created. Either way, she's mine. My toy. I can break it and then I can fix it. But whatever I do, Its mine. She knows that. No one else can play with this toy but me. Call it selfish if you will but, if you make a toy then you can have it. And then its yours.


	4. This is what makes us girls

It was midnight. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Selina Kyle were at Ivy's house for a girls night sleep over. The three didn't turn on the radio or tv. The big breakout was apparently still pretty big news. Of course it was only six hours ago. Harley was sniffling over what she described as a temporary break up. "Hey guys? Want to play remember when?" Ivy suggested. "Sure." Selina said. "Okay I'll go first." Ivy offered.

"Selina, do you remember when we used to party up all night with Two Face and Bruce Wayne? You know, before we met Harley?" Selina nodded smiling. Selina turned to Harley. "Harley, remember when you used to beg Ivy and me for a taste of real life because the Joker said you weren't really living and he'd only take you when you were ready." Harley wiped away at her tear stained cheeks. "Yeah. Kitty, do you remember when we crashed that one girls sweet sixteen because we wanted cake?" Ivy laughed. Selina gave a thumbs up. Blushing a little.

"Wait! Can I have another turn?" Harley asked. "Um yeah." Said Selina. "Okay. Red. Do you remember how we met. Like the first time ever? I forgot. Mistah J must've punched me a little too hard." Ivy smiled. We met when you were still a doctor. I think it was the day before you lost it and went crazy. You were in the hallways walking down and you were crying for some reason. I think it was because the Joker told you some heart touching story of his past or something. Any way, you were carrying your high heels. I asked you what was wrong. You said allergies but I knew it was something to do with men the way you looked. Thats how I met you."

Harley was looking into space. "Thats what makes us girls. You know, if he called right now, I'd probably just ditch you guy and go right to him. We usually don't stick together too long because I put my love first." Harley explained. "We know." Selina said reassuringly.

"Harley, do you remember when we broke into a hotel and went swimming so when the cops showed up, we were in black bikini's and started screaming get us while we're hot?" "I remember that!" Harley said excitedly and they all burst out in laughter.


End file.
